Yamantau (Metro Exodus Level)
Yamantau is the sixth level in Metro Exodus and reveals the true nature of the Yamantau Bunker, the Ark project, and the remnants of the Russian government. Overview After travelling for many months, the Aurora finally reaches its destination, Mount Yamantau in the Urals. Not wanting to run into another unexpected roadblock, Miller sends a small recon force of Sam, Idiot and Krest, who inform the Colonel that the closer to the bunker they get, the higher the radiation becomes. Not wanting to risk the full crew and the train, Miller, Artyom and Anna join the recon team aboard the railcar to travel closer to the bunker itself. Along the way, they see the destruction surrounding the mountains; hundreds of vehicles of all shapes and sizes from all over the country. A large crater dominates the landscape in which Idiot and Sam discuss the kiloton range of the bomb that caused it. The bunker comes into view, a colossal structure built into the side of the mountain, the entrance of which is littered with makeshift vehicles of past travelers taking refuge within the bunker. After entering through the main blast doors, Krest, Idiot and Sam discuss the dilapidated state the entrance is in. No guards or gun emplacements and very little power or maintenance. Not wanting to crowd the ministers, Miller orders the rest of the crew to stay, whilst Anna and Artyom accompany him further inside. Miller gives a reluctant thanks to Artyom for dragging them out of Moscow in search of a better life. The trio move further into the complex and finally end up in a meeting room. Initially dark, several lights blind Anna and Artyom, in front of which are stood the shadowy figures of the government. Eager to show his loyalty, Miller reports in, salutes the unseen officers, and commits the Order soldiers to the government. However things take a turn for the worse when one of the officers becomes excited at the prospect of women and children entering the facility. Sensing danger, several unidentified individuals jump down from the ceiling surrounding the trio. Although they fight back they are quickly overwhelmed and Artyom is knocked unconscious. While being dragged along the floor, Artyom comes to and is in a large open area along with a tied up Miller, Anna and several of the unidentified men. The apparent leader makes himself known to the trio and reveals that the government never made it to the bunker and the only inhabitants were building contractors and lower ranking military officials as the war broke out before the bunker was finished. Having run out of food long ago, the inhabitants resorted to cannibalism and lured unsuspecting refugees to their demise. The Doctor orders that Anna is checked separately due to her cough, and orders Miller to lure the rest of the train into the base, otherwise Anna will suffer greatly. After being rebuked, the Doctor turns to Artyom to make the call. The Doctor leaves and allows the more degenerate cannibals to begin preparing the two. At the last minute, Idiot and Sam drop down from the ceiling, killing the majority of the cannibals and blowing up the elevator with reinforcements. Escaping on another elevator, the facility is revealed to be a carbon copy of D6 in Moscow, with Sam even remarking that even the elevators are the same. The team use this to their advantage and split up to search the various sections of the facility to look for Anna. Sam is tasked with securing the exit and holding off any reinforcements, while Miller and Idiot take the command center. Artyom is left with the barracks and medical facilities. Artyom battles his way through familiar scenery, and confronts a Gatling wielding, heavily armored cannibal protecting the door which leads to Anna. Before he can free her, the Doctor appears and wrestles Artyom to the ground, remarking how there is always the one who thinks they can stop it, however before he can finish, Anna slits his throat and helps Artyom to his feet. Anna radios her father, who tells them the command center has fallen, and to meet them there. Artyom and an exhausted Anna walk down a long hallway littered with corpses and body parts, with Anna remarking how she couldn't think it could get worse than the Fanatics at the Volga. As the pair enter the command center, Miller angrily berates one of the military officials before executing him. Relieved that Anna is OK, he orders Idiot to gather as much data as he can from the computers before Sam radios in for support. Idiot identifies several facilities that may lead them to a new home. The team then move to support Sam at the entrance whilst Krest moves in with the railcar. They hold off a large contingent of mindless cannibals before making a quick getaway. The game cuts to a few hours later, a disheartened crew sit in silence in the Aurora whilst Miller curses himself for being so foolish. Anna asks what their next course of action is, as their end goal is now in ruins. Stepan considers going back to Moscow, though Miller says they will be shot on sight. Tokarev suggests settling on the Volga and Idiot suggests a third option: travelling south into Kazakhstan and to the Caspian-1 satellite center, where they can find radiation heat maps, to locate a more habitable place to settle down. Weapon Upgrades *Standard Magazine and Standard Stock for Kalash - most cannibals utilize melee weapons, but some are armed with the Kalash, which usually has Standard Stock and Standard Magazine, unlike most Kalashes seen in The Volga that had Light Stocks and Small Magazines - if the player missed these two upgrades in The Volga, this is a very easy way to get them. *The IR Scope and IR Laser are found in the first crew quarters area you pass through, in a room on the right side of the hallway Collectibles There are a total of 6 diary notes and 2 postcards that can be collected on this level. Unlike the previous level, this one is very linear, so the notes and postcards must be collected in the order listed. * Diary page 1 - After you get off the spiral elevator, go through the main door. Before you go into the next room, look to your left and pick up the page from the desk. * Postcard 9 - After going through the freezer you will be forced to squeeze through some shelves. On the other side, you will see a power panel. Next to it is a passage through a shelf which you can squeeze through. The postcard is nailed to one of the target boards. * Diary page 2 - In the same room, you can find another diary page on a box. Note that the page will not appear until you turn on the lights, so be sure to flip the switches on the control panel before you squeeze through. * Diary page 3 - After fighting your way down a long hallway, you will come upon some boxes which you will have to climb over. Instead of taking the ramp, climb on the box to your right. You will see a makeshift bedroom on the other side. The page will be on a crate next to the bed. * Officer's diary 1 - After fighting an armored Cannibal, you will enter a hallway with three rooms on each side. You will find the diary in Room 2 (second room on the right), on a table next to a hatchet. * Postcard 8 - As soon as you rescue Anna, you will find the postcard on the wall on left of the exit. * Officer's diary 2 - At the elevator entrance, there is a barrel to the left. The diary will be on it. * Officer's diary 3 - Right before you get onto the spiral elevator, you will see the diary sitting on a crate to your left. Related Achievements Trivia * The main room of the bunker with spiral elevators is very similar to the one found in D6. As the Soviets often utilized standardized buildings, it is not unlikely the bunker found in Yamantau would bear similarities to the bunker located underneath Moscow - both were probably built in the Soviet era as a safe place for the government and military command, should the Cold War go nuclear. Gallery ME - trip to Yamantau.jpg|Road to Yamantau. Metro-exodus-23823-1550232840532-1550232758-13.jpeg|Spartans got caught by Cannibals. Miller executes the leadership of the Cannibals.png|Miller executes the leadership of the Cannibals. ME - next move.jpg|The Aurora crew members discussing their next move. ru:Ямантау (уровень) Category:Metro Exodus Levels